


Jealousy

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, M/M, PWP, Smut, begging niall, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows Niall whom he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut prompt that escalated.

Harry watched Niall out of the corner of his eye. Why was his boyfriend so obviously flirting and cuddling with Liam? The jaw of the curly haired lad was tense when he watched the older blond snuggling into their band mate's shoulder during the interview. Niall was his and only his and he really didn't like the way Liam was holding him close.

He had to pay for that later.

 

*************

 

As soon as they arrived in their flat, Harry grabbed Niall's arm and spun him around, pressing him against the wall with his body. The older boy gasped in surprise, his blue eyes big in what was a little bit of a shock when he looked up into his boyfriend's face.

Harry glared at him, his hands pressing Niall's shoulders against the wall. "What was that today, eh?" he asked.

Niall ducked his head. "I - what are you talking about?" he mumbled, his voice low and weak. He was scared of Harry - good so.

"You were all over Liam today. Didn't remember who you belong to, did you?" he growled. Niall hadn't even a little chance to answer that before Harry simply threw the smaller boy over his shoulder, carrying him into their bedroom. "I'll make you remember, for sure"

Niall let out a moan that sounded way too turned on for Harry. He threw the Irish man on the mattress and then got atop of him, straddling his legs. He simply ripped the button down the other boy was wearing open, the buttons flying across the room. He forced the material down Niall's slender arms, leaving him half naked.

"H-Harry" Niall whimpered lowly. His eyes were so big and yet so trustful, it almost hurt Harry. But no, he wouldn't stop right now. He had to punish him. He had burned with jealousy the whole day; Niall had to see how much he disapproved that.

So he kept going, unzipping the jeans Niall was wearing and pulling them down along with his boxers, leaving the blond boy completely naked. Niall was already getting hard, and Harry licked his lips watching the cock of his boyfriend standing up slowly. Then he leant forward until his face was only centimetres away from Niall's.

"You're going to do everything I say, alright? _Everything._ " he said, his voice all low and rough and raspy.

Niall let out a low whimper and nodded frantically. How turned on he was with that. A smug smirk played on Harry's lips when he watched that. He'd regret it soon enough. The curly haired boy left the straddling position on Niall's legs, standing up to strip out of his own clothes. Niall watched his little strip in awe, and he actually behaved like it was a strip - he'd tease that guy he basically loved so much 'til he couldn't anymore.

Harry was naked as well now and he went to the bed again, but instead of climbing atop of Niall, he just knelt on the mattress, pointing at his hard-on. "Suck it" he demanded.

Niall got up on his hands and knees fast, doing how he was told. His perfect pink lips closed around the tip of Harry's cock, his tongue swirling around it. Harry let out a hoarse little moan and grabbed the blond hair he loved so much, before starting to fuck Niall's hot wet perfect little mouth.

Niall groaned, the sound vibrating through Harry's dick delicately. God, he was so good at that. So fucking good. But he decided to take it a step farther. He forced his dick deeper until he hit the back of Niall's throat. He let out a moan while Niall fought against his gag reflex, trying not to freak out from that feeling. His tongue still worked frantically and somehow, the demanding behaviour of Harry just turned him on in the way it scared him.

Eventually, Harry pulled out and Niall gasped for air, but he couldn't really regain his breath because now he was yanked onto his knees as well and instead of Harry's dick, his tongue filled his mouth. Niall moaned and his fingers run through Harry's hair. Harry let him do that for now, just because he liked it. His own hands travelled down the skinny back of the smaller boy before cupping his ass and squeezing his cheeks roughly, causing Niall to moan into his mouth once again.

Then he pulled away, shoving Niall back on the bed again before peppering his neck, collar and upper chest with love bites. "You're mine. You're mine. Everybody's gonna see it" He left loads of little purplish blue marks, and he couldn't stop himself from at least giving everyone a soothing little lick before leaving it. Niall was shivering underneath him.

"Harry … p-please" he panted out.

Harry straightened up a bit, looking into that beautiful face which was now scrunched up in lust and pleasure. "What? You have to say it, Niall"

"Just - fuck - fuck me" he stuttered, not really able to build proper sentences with his lust-clouded mind.

Harry smiled smugly once again. He was planning on doing so, yeah. But not in the way Niall wanted that right now. "Turn around. Hands and knees" he demanded. And while Niall obeyed, Harry took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his boner with a layer of the cool liquid.

Niall was waiting for him, his legs spread wide open, his bum held high proudly, offering him that tight little hole. Once more, Harry licked his lips. Niall just looked so delicate right now. He slowly aligned himself with Niall's entrance, taking the hips of his boyfriend into his hands. His long fingers wrapped around them easily.

"You'll never ever forget again whom you belong to" he warned him.

Then he pushed in completely, buried himself balls-deep in the hot tight heat that was Niall's bum. He could imagine the pain Niall was feeling right now with Harry entering him unprepared, but he needed to do that. Niall needed to be punished right now.

Niall's beautiful face was scrunched up in pain now, no longer with pleasure. Tears were brimming behind his tightly shut eyelids. "God Harry"

Harry didn't stop or wait though, he just kept going. He pulled out until only his tip was inside Niall and then pushed in again, roughly, but making sure to hit that sweet spot inside of Niall. He had already mesmerized where it was, so it wasn't much of a problem.

His fingers digging into the soft pale skin, Harry started fucking Niall roughly. He was so tight and he felt so good around him, hot and wet and perfect. Soon enough, Niall started moaning along with him, his hips started to move back to meet Harry's thrusts. By that time, Harry wasn't in that state to tell him to stop, he just enjoyed that too much. The tight rings of muscles contracted him all too good and hell, he didn't want to stop.

"Harry" Niall whimpered out. "Touch me, please"

Harry shook his head even though Niall couldn't see it. He changed his angle again, only slightly, now being able to lay more force into his thrusts. "No" he finally panted. Niall wouldn't come right now.

"Please. Need it" Niall begged. The tip of his cock was brushing against the sheets ever so slightly, making him moan and arch his back just as much as Harry did.

"No" Harry repeated. He himself felt his orgasm already build, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His pounding got sloppier and faster in the same time, and he moaned along with his movements. After a few more thrusts, he was filling Niall up with his cum, moaning, biting on the soft skin of Niall's back. Niall moaned along with him.

"So close"

Harry pulled out slowly. "Don't come" he simply said and turned Niall around again, presenting him his cock once again. "Lick it up"

Niall looked at him with his huge blue eyes all the time while his pink little tongue cat-nipped around Harry's dick, licking the come from it sloppily. He didn't dare talking back to Harry. In that state, it could be dangerous.

Then, Harry let his mouth travel down Niall's body. He didn't take him into his mouth though, no. His mouth instead settled on his red and sore hole, licking the cum that's dripping out of it. Niall shivered and arched his back, moaning Harry's name over and over combined with a lot of curses. Harry's tongue dipped into that hole he had fucked only minutes ago once or twice and Niall gasped.

But that's not the end.

Because then, when Niall already thought he couldn't take it any longer, Harry started sucking his balls. One after the other he first licked and kissed a few times before sucking it into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. He knew how much Niall enjoyed that and how fast he could come from only that.

"Don't come" Harry demanded once again. "I wanna taste you"

Niall's hips bucked up into the air when Harry lifted himself up, his breath ghosting over the sensitive, pre come leaking cock of his boyfriend. "Just _please_ " Niall whimpered.

And now, for once Harry did what Niall wanted. He licked the underside of Niall's cock before licking through the slit, tasting the salty pre come that collected there. He sucked him into his mouth skilfully, his tongue swirling around it. Niall was just a quivering mess by that point. He just didn't come because Harry had told him not to, but he wouldn't be able to stand the pressure of his orgasm much longer.

Finally, Harry mumbled a "Come for me" around his cock and Niall arched his back, practically jerked off the mattress, and came with a scream.

" _Fucking shit Harry!_ "

And Harry swallowed every single drop of cum that hit his mouth, loving the taste of it and the way Niall just gave everything up in that moment of pleasure. And when he's finished, he crawled up the bed, laying down beside Niall and pulling him onto his chest.

Even though Harry had hurt him and teased him to the very end, Niall snuggled into his chest, sighing happily. Harry could feel the older boy's heart racing when he pulled him close to his side. He nuzzled his nose into the sweaty blond hair and pressed a kiss atop of Niall's head.

"Whose are you?" he asked lowly, his voice now soft.

Niall pressed his lips to Harry's sweaty chest before looking up to meet those green eyes he loved so much. "Yours. I'm all yours" he answered.

Harry smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you"

Niall settled back onto Harry's chest, his head right above his heart. "I love you, too. It's alright"

And they fell asleep like that, peacefully in the other's arms.


End file.
